American Werewolf
by tNeLiA
Summary: Jacob auditions for American Idol without telling anyone. Will he suceed or fail? Read and review to find out! Rated T just in case.


**Here it is! I hope you like it! Please read and review at the bottom!**

**Special thanks to Leon McFrenchington my amazing beta!—You did a great job!**

**Jacob POV**

I was almost there. No one needed to know where I was going or what I was doing. This was my business and my business only. Well, except Edward. He didn't have this knowledge from permission of course. He's Edward, so it doesn't count. But otherwise, no one needed to know. I stepped on the gas of my ancient Rabbit, urging it to speed up. I was anxious to get there. I knew I would do great. I stuck in my CD with the instrumental version of the song I would perform. I hummed and sang to whole way to Seattle.

------Later------

A big, sparkling building shone in the sunlight. I was here. I could do this. Maybe…

I slowly got out of the car, afraid to take another step. I urged my foot forward, certain I would succeed.

_One foot in front of the other, Jake, that's it. _

Because of my long strides, I approached the door in no time at all. I stood in front of the building for awhile, checking my reflection in the window.

_Hair… Check. _

I stood up straight and slowly reached for the door, peeling it open. I stepped inside to join the long line in front of me. I cussed under my breath, surprised to see the length of the line.

Surprisingly, the line shortened in a short amount of time. I was up next. Just then, a familiar face strolled over to where I was standing: _Ryan Seacrest._

"Hello there!" He said holding a microphone up to my chin. "What's your name?"

"I'm Jacob, Jacob Black," I said. I stuttered for I was surprised at his friendly approach.

"Well, hi Jacob! Are you excited to be the next person to audition for American Idol?!" he asked me.

"Kind of nervous, actually," I replied. _Great,_ I thought, _I'm on live TV._ The Cullen family would see this later, I was sure of it.

"Do think you're the next American Idol?" He said, leaning in toward the camera.

"Possibly," I answered. What kind of an answer was that?

He raised an eyebrow at me like I was crazy or something. "Well have fun and good luck!" he assured. He patted me shoulder and guided me toward the door. _You can do this. Come on Jake. You can do it!_

I took shorter strides than usual, making my way toward the open door. I quickly ran through the lyrics in my head while I still had time. I poked my head through the door to see three figures sitting at a desk with the words **American Idol** printed across it in big, bold letters. I slowly made my way through the door, heaving a big sigh to calm myself down. I carried myself up the small steps to the short platform that I would soon be performing on. I took a deep breath to look at the judges that sat before me: Randy, Paula, and Simon. They didn't scare me. I was a _werewolf_ for crying out loud.

"Hey dog, what's your name?" I heard a voice say. My vision was blurry from nerves, so I guessed the voice came from Randy.

"J-J-Jacob," I stuttered.

"That's such a common name," Paula commented.

"What are you going to sing for us today Jacob?" Simon questioned with a straight face. He was pretty intimidating.

"Uh, I'm going to sing _Waiting on the World to Change_ by John Mayer," I answered. Simon gave me an approving nod for me to begin.

"Ahem," I said clearing my throat. I patted my hand against my leg to set the tempo. Then I began.

"_So we keep waiting, waiting, waiting on the world to_…" but I was cut off quickly by Simon.

"Stop," he said sternly. "What the bloody heck was that?"

"Uh…" I didn't know how to respond! I was taken by such surprise.

"Simon…" Paula started. He gave her a quick glance.

"I mean, first of all, you don't start a song in the middle of the chorus!" He shouted. This was surprising. _So this was why so many people had run out the door screaming and crying,_ I concluded.

"And second, you were horribly off key! If you want to sing that song, you need to sing it well," he ordered. He glanced over at Randy. "Would you like to add anything?"

"Dude, you have the rhythm, you know the beat, dog. Keep working on it. Nut I vote no for this year," He said coolly. I was crushed.

"How about you, Paula?" Simon requested.

"No. Sorry dear," She said.

"Oh," I said. I was shocked! I was sure I was amazing! I hunched over and headed for the door. _Great…The Cullen family was watching, _I thought. Edward would see this.

Right as I started to turn for the door, I heard a voice behind me.

"Oh, and Jacob," Simon continued, "can you tell me about that song? Why are they waiting to change the world? Why don't they _do _something?"

I shook my head in embarrassment and turned for the door. I began running and I didn't stop until I reached my car. This was disappointing. I was a _**werewolf**_ and this failure _**bothered**_ me. _Wow._

------Back at home------

I pulled into the Cullen's driveway, ready to face my embarrassment. _C'mon Jake, _I urged myself. I slowly got out of my car once more. _Better to get this over with._

I dashed toward the door only to hear the replay of American Idol on the TV. I stepped inside and waiting for a response. _Nothing._ I slumped to the family room to find the whole family piled on top of the couch, completely zoned into the TV.

"Uh," I managed.

Without any warning at all, they turned their cold-blooded heads and burst out laughing.


End file.
